Black-Eyed
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: *Loosely based off of the Pompeii music video by Bastille* When it seems like the town is starting to turn evil, Bill laughs. It seems like an illusion to him until one day when he came back from work to see his wife, Mabel... I'm pretty sure it is better than it sounds because I really couldn't make up a summary for this story. Maybe MaBill. Rating may change. *Coming Soon*
1. Prologue

_**Coming soon to a tablet, computer, or laptop near you**_

Bill Cipher was walking back from yet another long meeting. The ex-dream demon, now physically twenty-eight years of age, was now a lawyer. He thought it was fun at first, but then _it _happened. People have been saying that other people have been infecting their family members with a weird disuse that only a few people have ever heard of. And those people were the people who claim that their family member has been infected. The disuse was that people have been turned evil and they now have soulless, black eyes. He had no doubt in his mind that it was all just an illusion or hallucination. That is, until today.

So, he was walking home from the court house after a long meeting with the judge. He was going back to his wife, Mabel Pines- or now- Cipher. She always complained that the name makes her sound like a code or mystery, waiting to be discovered, but Bill thought that it suited her. She never agreed, though. When he finally arrived home, he opened the door, but he took his top hat off first. Mabel calls him stupid for thing so, but he thinks that he's tall enough with the hat that it would reach the top of the door frame. In reality, he's not even tall enough with the top hat to be close to reaching the top of the door.

"Mabel!" Bill shouted, "I'm back!" No response. Everything seemed quiet. Too quiet. "Shooting Star!" He called again. Still nothing. He dropped his briefcase and top hat and ran. He looked in the bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, and guest room. He checked every hall and every room except for his and Mabel's room.

"What would she be doing in there?" He wondered aloud. "She doesn't go to bed this early unless she's sick. And if she was sick then she would've called me." He decided to check the room anyway. Inside he saw nothing. "Where is that girl? We didn't need groceries!" He was about to leave the room and search outside when, out of the corner of his eye, he say the rocking chair move. He quietly walked over to the now squeaking chair and looked behind it. And behind it he saw Mabel, petrified with her eyes closed tightly.

"Mabel?" Bill asked softly while bending down to her fatal position. "What's wrong?" As soon as her said that, Mabel's eyes snapped open to look at his yellow ones. The only difference was that Mabel's eyes were a soulless black. No longer looking petrified, her scared and worried expression turned into an evil and sinister grin.

"Oh, William," Mabel said in a much deeper voice than her own, "So naive. Thinking that all of the talk about me coming back was just a silly illusion." The person who once was Mabel chuckled. The person laughed louder when he saw Bill's horrified expression. "Ah, the little demon is scared. He does have feelings. How nice and easy this will be now." The ex-dream demon ran out the half opened door and for once in his life, Bill Cipher felt truly afraid.

**Whoa! Look at that! I'm alive! So you may be wondering where I was. I was of camping with my school. I would have updated my other stories, but my dad decied to unpluge my computer while all of my files were up so now all of my hard work is gone. There should be a new chapter of Say Good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star up next Sunday. Once that is finished, this should be updated weekly. This is a story I came up with while watching the music video for Pompeii by Bastille. Until next Sunday, this is Kelly Jackson, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 1

** Hey! Looks like I'm going to not wait to update this. So I'm going to be updating this every Saturday and ****Say Good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star**** every Sunday. So without any other hold-ups, I give you, chapter 1.**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls; it belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch. **

Dipper woke up in his room at the Mystery Shack feeling great. Since Stan died, Dipper has owned the Mystery Shack. But that wasn't the reason he was feeling great. No, that had been really hard on him and Mabel and the rest of the family, but there was some good that came out of it. First, Dipper was able to attend a good college in Portland without a very long drive. Second, he and Wendy had comforted each other so much that they decided that it was a good idea to get together. It surprised Dipper that Wendy had shown up at his great-uncle's funeral, but he learned why. When she graduated from college, Stan had put in a great word –not to mention bribe- into her dream college, NYU. She had said that her mother had gone there along with her dad. That was where there first met, and New York was the state in which they got married in. So Wendy had gotten into her dream college thanks to Stan. But right now, let's get back on the topic of why Dipper was feeling great this one morning.

He was ready for the final date with Wendy as her boyfriend. Tonight was the night that he was going to propose to her. At the thought of that, he felt a small drop of nevus sweat trickle down his neck. Inside his head he had a list of everything that could go wrong. And I mean _everything. _

_What if she says no?_

_What if she doesn't show up?_

_What if she gets sick?_

_What if _I _get sick?_

_What if she hurts herself?_

_What if she forgets?_

_What if she fell asleep?_

_What if The Club didn't hold our reservation?_

_What if the gnomes show up?_

_What if Old Man McGucket shows up with one of his inventions? _

_What if Robbie shows up?_

_How about Gideon?_

_What if Bill pulls me out?_

_How about Mabel?_

_What if a zombie shows up?_

It seemed like the list went on and on. He mentally checked to make sure he prepared for everything that came his way. He went to his closet to see if there was any formalwear that he could… well, wear. Orange t-shirt with gray shorts, orange t-shirt with gray _jeans,_ Orange t-shirt with gray shorts, orange t-shirt with gray jeans, yellow tuxedo, orange t-shirt with gray shorts, orange t-shirt with gray jeans_,_ orange t-shirt with gray shorts, orange t-shirt with gray jeans. That was it.

_That's it? _Dipper wondered. _That's all I have to wear? A yellow tuxedo that Bill left the last time he and Mabel visited? Well, it's worth a shot._

Dipper took a long shower and put the tuxedo on neatly. Surprisingly, it fit him perfectly. He took a looked himself over in the mirror. Hair patted down? Check. No ability to see embarrassing birthmark? Check. Formalwear? Check (ish.)Ring? Check. He was ready.

He checked the time on his watch. 6:50. He had better be going or else he'd be late. That was number 74 on his list. He grabbed his keys and quickly walked out the door and into his car. It felt like it was taking forever to get to Wendy's, but Dipper passed the time with going over his list of what could go wrong again. He had finally pulled up to Wendy's house. He stepped out of his car and with a deep breathe, he walked up to her house. He rapped on the door once, twice, and a third time. He waited for about five minutes before trying again. Another five minutes. Nothing.

_Maybe I should check in on her, _Dipper thought before reaching to grab the spare key underneath an empty flower plot she had outside for no reason. _Here I go. _

He unlocked and opened the door. He checked the kitchen and the living room. Nothing. Dining room and down-stairs bathroom. Nothing. He couldn't find her anywhere.

_Did she ditch on me? _He wondered while looking at the sun setting. He shook his head sadly as he watched his whole world crumble right in front of him. _I better leave._

He walked outside sadly and reached for his car door only to catch air. He looked up and saw nothing. While he was looking around Wendy's house, someone had hotwired and stole his car!

"Gah!" He screamed loudly. "What else could go wrong? Zombies? Demons? Robbie?" He started to walk down the street before he swore he saw someone with pitch black eyes. He then started to run as fast as he could down the street. When he turned around the corner of a large red-brick building, he saw a person with long red hair. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the person… who was kissing another person. "Wendy?" Dipper asked as his voice cracked.

The two people broke apart to look at him. Just as he had suspected, the two people were Wendy and Robbie. Dipper felt the tears gather in his eyes as Wendy started to walk over to him. "Oh Dipper," Wendy said while looking into his eyes, "If only there were someone who actually loved you." She closed her eyes tightly, and they snapped back open after four seconds. Although, they were a soulless pitch black. For the first time since Dipper saw them, he noticed that Robbie eyes were the same color as Wendy's; a soulless pitch black.

Robbie said in a deep voice, "I would run as fast as those tiny legs could carry you kid." A siren sounded in the distance. He ran in the direction of the siren, hoping, just hoping, that the police or someone would help him. Finally he saw the police car. Inside were Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. Only they too had soulless black eyes. Dipper shook his head before he kept running.

When he reached the Mystery Shack, he slowed down, but only a little bit. When he reached the door, he fell face first on the porch.

"Pine Tree!" A distance voice cried. "Dipper! No time for resting! We have to leave now!" Dipper looked up with his now full-of-splinters face to see a man running towards him. The man was wearing yellow so Dipper knew exactly who was running towards him. It was his brother in-law, Bill Cipher.

"Bill?" Dipper called while trying- and failing- to get back up on his feet again. "What are you doing back here?"

"No time," He responded as he approached the steps that led to the porch. He lifted Dipper up and over his shoulders and ran past someone.

"Stick 'em!" The voice cried. The voice was male and familiar, but that was all the two men could understand. The never saw- or understood why the voice sounded familiar- because they never had time to. The final thing that Dipper did before blacking out was hitting his head off of the floor of a car that he was thrown in.

**And… Scene! Hoped you liked it! Now, remember the comment that I made at the top about how I will update this every Saturday and Say Good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star every Sunday? Well, this story won't be positively updated when I say because my other story is my first parody. I wasn't even planning on updating this until my other one was finished, but my friends, awesomenesshasar and RockSunner, asked for updates and here is one (of many.) Anyway, until tomorrow, Kelly Jackson is out! Peace!**


	3. SEASON 2 IMPORTANT!

**This is no update! But this is something bigger, something better. Gravity Falls season 2 premiere date is set! No Joke! August 1****st****! Set your calendars and mark your VCR's because Gravity Falls is coming back, baby, and it's better than ever! I'm so excited! How about you?! ~Kelly Jackson**


End file.
